The last night on earth
by Seren McGowan
Summary: They find eachother the night before the end of the world.


**Notes:**_ I meant to upload this on the 21th, but time flies. The songs are The last night on earth, by Delta Goodrem, and Die young by Kesha._

* * *

_A penny for your thoughts _

_A picture so it lasts _

_Let's knock down the walls of immortality _

_Your fingers on my skin only you can hear my fear _

_Only you can help me heal _

_I see forever with you here_

* * *

The ice in the glass before him is melting slowly. He can see the water mix with the rum until it turns a weird, discolored shade of brown. It's the first time that he leaves a drink untouched, but he can't bring himself to move his hands and grab the glass.

He's half drunk, but fully aware of the people watching him. People are always watching him. He can feel their eyes burning a trail of unconcealed lust along his back, he can almost see the way they lick their lips and take one step forward, then two steps back.

They'd all be surprised to know that if any of them had the guts to approach him, he might give them a chance.

It's not like he hasn't fucked half of them already.

He's been sitting here at the counter for five hours straight.

"If the world does end tomorrow this is the place where you want to spend the last night on earth? You disappoint me, Smythe."

His lips curve upwards so very slightly, but he doesn't turn.

"If the world does end tomorrow, _a__s far as I'm concerned the only thing to do is __sit in a room and get drunk__."_

The boy behind him laughs, it's deep and clean and it makes something inside Sebastian twist painfully.

"I should have guessed you were a Kerouac boy."

"Drugs, alcohol, and a fair amount of gay sex. What's there not to love?"

Hunter sits on a stool beside him, but never once looks at him, instead, he focuses his eyes on the bottles of alcohol aligned on shelves behind the counter.

"Kerouac was a drug addict with no control over his own mind."

Sebastian turns to look at him for the first time since he arrived, and he looks almost offended.

"But he did live until the day he died." Hunter adds, watching the other boy from the corner of the eye.

"What are you doing here, Hunter?"

His voice has never sounded so tired. He's never felt so tired.

Hunter spins around on his seat and turns his full body towards him, then grins.

"Well, if the world's going to end, I'd like to live a little before I die."

..

"Show me again."

Sebastian rolls his eyes and lifts the joint to his lips again, sucking on it slightly while he inhales. He can see Hunter staring at him through the smoke, eyes dark and heavy and completely lost on him, and, in his foggy mind, something whispers to him that no one's ever looked at him like that.

"Now you go." He says, extending his hand towards the other boy "Don't be scared, Clarington, I promise not to laugh when you choke."

But Hunter chokes one too many times for Sebastian not to laugh, and soon enough he's sprawled on the sidewalk, laughing until his stomach hurts, and Hunter's just staring at him with his "military scowl¨

that only makes Sebastian laugh even harder.

"Teach me then." He says, sitting on the floor next to Sebastian, and his voice is rough and breathy from the smoke, and it sends shivers down Sebastian's spine.

"You know." Sebastian begins, whipping the tears from his eyes and crawling to a sitting position in front of Hunter "You sound so fucking sexy when you say _teach me_." He grins and leans forward "Say it again."

Hunter returns the smirk and leans forward, their noses almost touching, blue eyes almost black against the dark.

"Fuck you." He whispers.

"Let's shotgun."

Hunters doesn't move. Sebastian takes a long drag from the joint and leans forward until their lips are almost touching. He lifts his hand and nudges at Hunter's bottom lip with his thumb, urging him to open his mouth.

Their lips meet, mouths open, and Sebastian exhales slowly into Hunter's mouth, green eyes locked on blue, and Hunter inhales, then exhales, and even when the smoke's gone, eider of them moves.

"Do you think you can keep up?"

Hunter snorts.

"And I can outrun you, Smythe."

Sebastian laughs and throws his hands up in the air and spins around until he's feeling dizzy. When he comes to a stop Hunter is standing next to him on the hood of a random car.

"Catch me if you can." He whispers, eyes sparkling with excitement, and begins to run.

They jump from car roofs to car hoods, leaving a trail of wailing alarms behind them. Sebastian's done this so many times, he already knows where to step and how to jump to make the less possible noise, but Hunter's not so silent, and he trips and he steps with all his weight and, and he almost falls a couple of times.

They run as fast as they can, jumping from car to car, never once looking back. The world stops and starts to go in slow motion as they press fast forward and fly thought a blur of street lights and stars.

Run, get impulse, jump, run.

Sebastian keeps running and jumping, eyes ahead and mind blank, and then he sees a shadow from the corer of his eyes, and suddenly Hunter's in front of him, and he's unable to stop, and ends up crashing into the other boy's chest, breathless and panting and laughing.

"Ok, ok, you win this time."

He looks up, and Hunter's just standing there staring at him with an unreadable expression, arms hanging languid to his sides. They stand there for what seems like forever, just staring at each other like it's the last time that they're going to meet, and maybe it is.

And then suddenly, Hunter bursts out laughing. A light, carefree laugh that Sebastian has never heard before, and there's something stupidly perfect about the whole moment.

"Fuck." Hunter breather finally, throwing his head back and staring at the sky "That was amazing." He looks back at Sebastian, smile never leaving his lips "You are amazing."

Sebastian wonders if this is just Hunter being high.

"C'mon Clarington, don't get comfortable. You won a lap, not the race."

And they begin to run again.

..

There's this abandoned building somewhere downtown that Sebastian found one day while trying to find a quiet place to fuck a married, closeted man. There's nothing special about it, and the memory's not exactly pleasant, but he comes back from time to time to stare at the city below, and watch the nightlife, and the people, and wonder about things that only drunk and high people wonder about.

He doesn't know why he's brought Hunter here.

"So here's where you come when you don't sleep at Dalton?"

Sebastian takes a long drag from his joint and shrugs, staring at the lights that float below them.

"Here, Scandals, some looser's bed, an alley..."

Hunter turns to look at him with an unreadable expression, and Sebastian can't help but look away.

"Don't you ever get tired of living like this?"

The truth is that no one has ever asked him that.

"It's the only life I know."

They're silent for a moment, and when Hunter finally speaks, his voice is so soft that Sebastian thinks that he might have missed it there had been any other noises near them.

"You deserve something better." It's not an opinion, it's a statement. "You deserve..."

"Why are you here, Hunt?" Sebastian cuts in, asking the same question he asked at the beginning of the night. "Why did you go looking for me?"

Hunter just stares down at the cars that pass below them in a flash of color lights, and smiles slightly.

"I just wanted to know what it felt like,...being alive and free and careless, just once at least, in case the world really ended and I died."

"But why me?"

"Because you always live like it's the last day...and you're my best friend."

Sebastian turns to the side to look at him. His eyes are downcast, focused on the lights underneath them, his hair is messed up from the wind, and his lips are pale and slightly parted, breathing in cold air and letting out small puffs of smoke and vapor. He looks like a roman statue, made of marble, stoic, with no flaws and no cracks, and even still, there's something sad about the way he looks at the street, almost longingly.

"I've never been good at making friends." Sebastian whispers. "But you don't really seem to care that I'm all kinds of fucked up."

Hunter turns to him then, eyes darker than ever. He takes a step forward and before Sebastian can process what's happening, Hunter's lips are on his, sending shivers down his spine, and everything around them turns to dust.

"You're not." Hunter whispers when they part.

..

They're at the bar again, the music's too loud, it's too crowded, and the intermittent lights are too bright.

They drown shot after shot, throwing their heads back and swallowing as fast as they can just to see who can finish first.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums..._

Sebastian looks up suddenly, green eyes wide and lips stretching into a smile.

"Dance with me."

Hunter stares at him, then at the packed dance floor, then back at him.

"I don't..."

Sebastian shakes his head and grabs his hand, pulling slightly.

"Bullshit, Clarington." He leans in slightly, until their noses are almost touching. "Maybe this is the last time you get to dance with me."

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young..._

Hunter let's him lead him through the grinding bodies to the centre of the dance floor. White lights turn red and yellow and blue, and Sebastian's eyes sparkle and change to a thousand shades of green. He starts to move, jumping up and down, head rolling back, arms up, hips swaying from side to side, and Hunter wonders is this is what letting go looks like.

He closes his eyes and let's himself drown in the music. He can feel his heart pounding, his body starts to move to it's own accord, his feet leave the ground, then back down, and everything starts to spin, and he feels light and empty and free.

"Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side. Like it's the last night of our lives, we'll keep dancing till we die..."

Sebastian's voice is low and breathy, his lips brush slightly against Hunter's earlobe, hands moving upwards and tangling in his hair.

Time stands still for a second, everything in Hunter tenses. He remembers the kiss, the feeling of the other boy's lips on his own, he feels the heat between them now, their bodies pressed so tight together, hips grinding up and down, nails scraping his scalp...

He pulls back almost instantly, overwhelmed, and Sebastian stops moving and stares at him with questioning eyes.

"I can't...I'm not..."

Sebastian steps closer again, but doesn't touch him.

"You can do whatever you want, Hunt. The world ends tomorrow."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then we'll deal with it, everything will be okay."

Hunter stares at him, thin lips, bright eyes, the freckles on his nose, the hair that falls over his eyes. His emotions glistering like droplets of sweat all over his skin.

He takes a deep breath and passes a hand through his hair.

"After tonight, nothing's ever going to be okay again."

Sebastian gives him a crooked smile and a shrug.

"Nothing's ever been okay before."

He looks lost, and broken, and so utterly lonely, and for the first time in his life Hunter finds himself not caring what would happen, what his father would say, what the world will say...

He takes a step forward, and his eyes meet Sebastian's somewhere through the darkness and the flickering lights. The world keeps moving around them, bodies still jumping to the blaring music, lost in sensations and alcohol and drugs and sweet oblivion.

"You make me feel alive."

Sebastian's eyes open wide with surprise, he parts his lips to say something but Hunter cuts him off before he can speak.

"Even if this was not our last night on earth, it's still the best I've ever had."

He takes a deep breath and leans forward and lets himself go, because even if the world doesn't end, something has ended, everything has changed and he finds himself standing on the edge of a whole new world.

Their lips fit perfectly against each other, perfect noses brushing, perfect hands with long fingers gripping broad shoulders and expensive shirts and perfect bodies moving closer and closer until they're pressed flush against each other.

They make perfect sense.

And somewhere outside, the sun starts to rise.


End file.
